


Another Crossing

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Episode, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, Episode: s01e24 Desert Crossing, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which the Season 1 episode "Desert Crossing" happened a bit differently within the general framework of the encounter with Zobral's outpost. It makes reference to canon events of "Shuttlepod One". It's structured as a triple drabble where the voice shifts from Trip to Malcolm to Jonathan across the three sections. This is labeled with a pairing, but it takes place pre-relationship.

 

__________________________________________________

 

### _Of the Past_

"It's not like you to pass up an away mission, Trip."

I tried telling the Cap'n how the desert heat just sucks the life right out of me, but he kept insisting. I was just about to pull out my trump card when he played it himself, saying he'd see if Malcolm was interested. 

Having listened to all Malcolm said – and what he _didn't_ say – when we were stranded on that shuttlepod three months ago, I was pretty sure he wouldn't turn down the chance to 'spend some time with his captain' as Jonny put it. 

Hope it goes well.

_____________________________

 

### _In the Moment_

"Take the water, Malcolm, or I'll knock you on your ass and pour it down your throat."

I can't take his water – he's going to need it. But in the end I'm desperate enough to drink. It was a mistake. Now I can add nausea to heat exhaustion.

My job is to protect him - instead I'm a burden he needs to half-carry as we stumble across the desert. Between the soup, the heat, the geskana played shirtless under a blazing sun... I'm not even a fit companion, much less capable of strategic thinking. 

And I don't want him killed protecting _me_.

_____________________________

 

### _For the Future_

"Stay with me, Malcolm. If you fall asleep you could lapse into a coma."

I've tried to keep him talking... never easy with Malcolm. But he's fading. He can't keep down the sips of stale water I can get him to swallow. And he's delirious. I thought he'd be able to tell me how to arm a torpedo in his sleep, but he spoke of seeing _Enterprise_ destroyed... thinking me dead. 

Weapons fire is closing. All I can do is gather him into my arms and shelter him with my body. I doubt he'll hear my plea.

"Live for me, Malcolm."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
